into the breach
by Giblets
Summary: Into the breach follows Heinrich Sommer a Gefrieter (lance corporal) in the WW2 era German heer as he goes from the cold and unforgiving winter fighting of Stalingrad after a large scale untested soviet explosive goes off sending him to the planet of Remnant and the power grab that is going on in the shadows. Will Heinrich survive or will he die just another statistic in the number
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: first time ever writing so please hang in there as I revise and adjust as I go. So first I do not own any of the RWBY well anything that belongs to the late Monty Oum and rooster teeth studios. I own the poor saps thrown onto remnant so on with the show.  
 **\\\\\\\Line break/**

Chapter 1: **Into the breach**

 **Stalingrad, October 15, 1942  
0130 hours: one hour prior to push on soviet controlled areas.**

When I was a young boy growing up all I ever wanted to do was serve my country and protect my loved ones. The parades and patriotism everyone showed makes a illusion around the military, what a shroud it was for it did not show me the full aspects of the way of life of a soldier. From the lack of personal space and creature comforts that civilians take for granted on a daily basis such as personal showers, latrines, and the like are for lack of a better term a luxury that we as soldiers can ill afford. But with negatives comes positives just like any aspect of life; for instance, I learned that as a soldier not many others can ever fathom about what I do or did sure that makes it hard to open up to others but the other soldiers the select few who have also gone through the same if not harder times than my own we can are able to connect and understand in a way incomprehensible to others who have never faced what we faced. That alone makes it worthwhile because even at the end of the day you will have someone you know you can trust enough to confide in along with…

"Heinrich!"

Heinrich looks up from writing in his journal to see another soldier jogging to him. The other soldier is wearing a dark green great coat over his body which covers the standard issue army field green tunic and trousers, the black cow hide leather jackboots are visible as covered in snow. He has two thick gloves on his hands and his combat webbing on the outside of the greatcoat to make getting to his spare munitions and other equipment easier. Atop his head he is wearing the standard issue _Stahlhelme_ _(steel helmet M35 pattern) it has white fabric covering it to help it blend in easier in the snow. He has his Karabiner 98 Kurz (Kar98K) slung over his right shoulder as he crouches down in front of Heinrich._

 _"_ _what is it Wilhelm?" Heinrich responds as he closes his journal and puts it and his writing instruments away inside one of his parka's pockets. Heinrich is wearing the early Heer (army) winter non-reversible parka in white along with the pants and helmet covering so as to help him break his silhouette up at farther distances as well as keep him warm. He gloves finish closing and securing his left side pocket once that is done he checks his own webbing and munitions to ensure that he had a full combat load out which normally for him is his MP40 with six (6) 32 round magazines, his PO8 Luger with two (2) 8 round magazines, three (3) Steilhandgranate (stick grenade) 24, his trench knife, entrenching tool, supplies, both medical and sustenance, and his binoculars. Satisfied with his quick pat down and inventory he gives his undivided attention to Wilhelm who had out of courtesy remained silent until the quick equipment check was complete._

 _"_ _Unteroffizier Weber wants the squad formed up and ready to move out within the next ten minutes. It seems we are to go and take a residential building from some soviets who are hiding out in there." After getting the message and helping Wilhelm gather the remaining seven men of his infantry squad he and Wilhelm along with the rest of the squad form up around Unteroffizier Weber and start to get their briefing before they move out._

 _ **\\\\\\\line**_ _ **break/**_

"Alright men today we are going to take some real estate from the Russians. Pretty straight forward there is an apartment building two blocks from our current location that from initial recon labels it as a communications hub for this sector. Our task is to assault and knock out the communication capabilities of this area after doing that we are to clear out the building and repurpose it for our own use to make it easier for us to coordinate our units in this sector if they surrender than great if not you know the drill. We leave in twenty minutes make ready and Godspeed." After finishing his brief Unteroffizier Weber walks off to go report in to the platoon commander.

Heinrich looks at Wilhelm and shrugs as the squad starts to split up and get ready for the assault as they do so they proceed to take as much as they can carry without hampering their ability to keep moving. Heinrich grabs two more grenades along with 3 magazines for his PO8 2 extra magazines for his MP40 and extra medical supplies and rations. As He readies himself he can't help but feel that something unexpected and life changing will occur today but he shakes his head and shrugs as he prepares himself for the fight that lays ahead. All the while that small sliver of foreboding and worry linger in his thoughts. He lets out a sigh as he smiles slightly seeing his breath due in no small part of the frigid air from the cold of the Russian winter. He then proceeds to make his way to the starting point for the squad to meet up prior to moving out to the pre-determined location they would stage their assault on the communications hub from. As he walks he pulls out an old black and white photo of him and his fiancé. He doesn't have the time to spend actually taking in the photo due to as soon as he arrived they started moving out he hastily puts the photo in his right parka's pocket as he mentally prepares himself for the trials of combat once again up ahead.

little does poor Heinrich know of what is to befall him on this day nor do the people on the world of Remnant know of the repercussions that the master of lines of fate has set in motion starting domino effect that will lead to the events that will befall them and certain huntress who only wanted to protect and help people.

Audaces fortuna potest favent (May fortune favor the bold)

Authors note: Hey guys it's me again the lowly plebian who is trying thy hand at this craft please Rate, review and give me any Helpful pointers as this is my first fic I am more than happy to receive pointers on the matter at hand I know it is not a very detailed segment and for that I do apologize but I promise it will only get better and better each update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **explosion then a forest?**

Authors note: Hey guys chapter two is up hopefully it is at least half decent feel free to let me know what you think! That being said I do not own RWBY anything whatso ever that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth without further preamble on with the story!

xxxxxxxxx

 **Stalingrad Russia, October, 15, 1942**

 **0200 hours – assault commences**

 ****Heinrich slowly looks around the formation as they move all of them are currently arrayed in a staggered column formation where half the squad is on one side of the road and the other half of the squad is located on the opposite side with intervals between each soldier from both their front rear and side facing their squad mates located on the other side of the road so that if artillery or grenades are fired on their formation no more than one or two will be in immediate danger. Unteroffizier Weber is walking in the middle of the road so he can maintain command easily to the rest of the unit. As with all formations the point main is a Obergefrieter by the name of Klaus von Wolfe he had been with the regiment since its founding in 1935 he had been a part of many combat operations against the allies. If anyone could sniff out a kill zone or ambush it would be Klaus he is dressed like Wilhelm except instead of a helmet he is wearing a field cap and a scarf to help keep him warm. As they get closer to the jump off point Heinrich takes this opportunity to look around his hardened light brown eyes that are if one were to guess a lightly cream filled coffee as he walks his breathes come out slow and shallow so as to not waist unnecessary energy and give away too much to possible snipers. As he looks around his grey wool gloves grip his MP40 tightly as he walks he tries to calm himself for the fight ahead. As he does this he closes his eyes briefly and gently rolls his head clockwise and around as he works out some built up tension in it. He soon sees the point man stop and hold his left hand up at a ninety-degree angle with his hand fully closed into a fist the universal sign to stop. Heinrich quickly does so as Hans straightens his left arm out and to the side hand flat as a gardening spade he slowly and deliberately lowers it down to where the tips of his fingers are hip level everyone quickly takes a knee and starts scanning around to check for any hostile threats.

/ **POV change\\\\\**

 **City of Vale Remnant, August 25** **th** **, 2014**

 **1300 hundred hours  
Ruby Rose  
Huntress in training**

Ruby Rose a current student at signal academy, she is not very tall she is a little over five-foot-tall, she has neck length black and red accented hair, she wears a red hooded cape that she takes and wears everywhere, the most peculiar part about young Ms. Rose is her eyes they are a special trait even amongst remnants very diverse population. For you see her eyes are silver colored they are a mixture for her pupils are black but the iris has two different layers of silver the layer or in this case ring around the pupil are a darker silver color if one where to look closely compared to the outer circle of the iris which becomes a light metallic silver followed by blackness surrounding the rest in a small ring around it. Said huntress in training is currently walking through the streets of downtown vale trying to find her older sister.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm I wonder where Yang would be around here?" Ruby muses to herself as she walks her black combat boots make a light tap noise as she walks. As she walks she pulls out a small rectangular piece of glass and hits the yellow colored diamond located in the bottom center of the glass turning it on. She then proceeds to use her left hands index finger to swipe through the various options and mods on the device until finding the message function and checks once again to make sure she has the correct address for her sister's hotel she was staying at. Why might ruby be visiting is quite simple she really really missed her sister and wanted to spend time with her and also try and see if she could check out one of the newest copies of weapons monthly at a store if she is able so as to better upgrade her precious baby. As she sighs and once done confirming that she is going in the right direction to find her sister's place of temporary residence she goes back to thinking about what she can do to help go through the day. Soon she gets a small smile and decides to go to the park to just relax and enjoy the afternoon.

As Ruby goes by the entrance she idly wonders what her big sister yang was up to. As quick as the thought came it went away as she saw a cute little puppy running around the park with some little children and she can't help but smile. She proceeds to check out the park in its entirety so as to find a nice spot to kick back and relax. Little does she know that her life will change drastically that day. Thus, as she finds a nice large tree to lean against and enjoy the view of the park she can't help but feel that something big is going to happen. Call it a gut feeling if you will but one thing she learned from her uncle was that always trust your instincts and your gut feeling. That being said she yawns and decides maybe a nap is in order until she goes to explore the forest in eastern section of the park.

"mmm I hope yang is okay…"

ruby mumbles as she feels her eyelids get heavier and she starts to fall asleep soon blackness consumes her vision as she finally loses against her body and succumbs to slumber.

 **/POV Change/**

 **Stalingrad, Russia, October 15, 1942**

 **0300 hundred hours  
Gefrieter Heinrich Sommer  
44** **th** **Infantry Division**

 ****Thump…..Thump…..Thump….the rapid thumping of the heart does many things to the body for instance it increases the blood flow and hyperactivity of the body during moments of extreme stress what this works in conjunction with is the adrenal glands of the body which are located above the kidneys from this location the adrenal medulla the center of both the adrenal glands which surrounded by the adrenal cortex begin to pump the epinephrine (adrenaline) directly into the blood stream thus speeding up everything from reaction time and perception while also diminishing the effects of pain increasing the pain tolerance for the time of release and the duration of the adrenaline coursing through the very veins that have your blood coursing through them. The effects felt are well noticeable to an extent from rapid breathing and increased heart rate to heavy sweating and pupil dilation increasing sensitivity to certain levels of the light spectrum but It also increases one's perception skill as stated previously.

Right now Heinrich is currently feeling that kick in as he starts to breath slightly faster almost raggedly as he slightly sweats and his breath is hot as it leaves his mouth and meets the surrounding winter air causing a small white cloud to form and as quickly as it comes it disappears over powered by the harsh winds. Little does that help the feeling of dread he has as he crouches down behind a destroyed segment of wall as he watches a soldat (Private) who had just transferred to the unit clutching at the shattered remains of flesh that was the front of his neck as he tries desperately to stop the flow of the precious fluid that keeps us alive. The crimson color of his blood is mixing with the white snow of the surrounding area turning it into a light pink color. As the poor young man chokes on his own blood, Heinrich looks towards Wilhelm and proceeds to use his left hand and imitates an explosion by rapidly opening his hand fully and spreading his fingers apart and closes his hand into a fist again then motions to the current cover that a group of soviet riflemen were currently utilizing.

Wilhelm nods and quickly pulls out one of his stick grenades and gets in position to throw the grenade, he grips the wooden handle of the grenade and crouches low as he hovers his hand over the twist cap located at the base of the wooden shaft of the explosive waiting to pull it and throw.

Heinrich tries to control his over worked nerves as he breathes in through the nose and out through the mouth in a steady repetition, in…..out….in…..out as he finishes calming down he quickly peers over his cover and proceeds to fire short controlled bursts to force the enemy to duck down and seek shelter from the incoming fire in that time Wilhelm strikes quickly he twists and pulls the cap pulling the cord that helps make the explosive live and lethal as he rears back and losses it towards the entrenched defenders one of them braves the fire to pea over the cover and return fire with his submachine gun forcing both Wilhelm and Heinrich back to cover. The explosive lands true into the enemy formation exploding after a couple cries of surprise from the recipients of the lethal gift. The explosion is powerful enough that the squad of Wehrmacht infantry feel the ground tremble slightly from the explosion as the fighting dies down for now they proceed to secure the perimeter and check the wounded and dead. As they do this Heinrich leans against his cover and closes his eyes thinking of what caused this mess.

 **/Flashback fifteen minutes ago/**

Everyone is kneeling looking for any possible threats all of the soldiers in the squad are on edge a large mix of emotions are playing out as they wait quietly for the all clear or the telltale sign of a possible ambush. Heinrich looks around slowly as he tries to keep as close an eye on the surroundings as he can as he does the point man motions for the Unteroffizier to come up front and have a look at the block ahead they are currently one-hundred meters from their starting position for the assault on the Russian communications outpost. ****

"Hey Heinrich?" Wilhelm looks at his fellow soldier

"yes Wilhelm?" Heinrich eyes his friend slightly as he tries to maintain a good line of sight on possible attack vectors.

"Ever wonder why we can't just bomb the city to rubble instead of throwing the infantry into it?"  
Wilhelm inquires as he scans his rifle across the area slowly keeping as best an amount of ground as possible.

"No idea Wilhelm I figured it's because we are infantry that they don't see a reason to waste expensive munitions on this god forsaken city so they send us in instead. Saves money"  
Heinrich replies back and mutters. "not like we me count for much anyway."

No sooner did he say that the squad leader orders them to form up and quick march to the starting point. None of them are prepared for what lies ahead. As they move they start to calm down and relax as they get closer to their jump off point. Once there they prepare to begin the assault the machine gun team sets up they are utilizing the 7.92x57mm Mauser round based Maschinengewehr 34 (34 for the year of conception which is 1934) it is a belt fed weapon system that can fire 800-900 rounds a minute. It is devastating to infantry and can even give lightly armored vehicles a scare. As it is finished being set up the rest of the squad form up into a standard infantry skirmish line with the fireteam leaders upfront assault-man (SMG carriers) to the left and rear of the fireteam leader to the right is the grenadier of the fireteam and behind him and to the right slightly is the basic rifleman of the fireteam. As they get ready the squad leader looks at the target building it is a small apartment complex five stories in total with the top two levels being bombed out from an earlier air raid by the Luftwaffe. From what can be seen they Russians are heavily focused on the second and third floor but the bottom floor is hard to see what is there defense wise. So that being said the only way to see a trap one cannot find from afar is by tripping said trap. So, he motions the machine gun team to start opening fire as they do so he motions the others to advance and attack the Russians.

Heinrich is panting slightly as he sprints from the start point to a small outcropping of cover made up of debris from a destroyed building as he and his fireteam advance in tandem with the other teams bounding by means of one team suppresses the other advances then they trade off. He quickly leans out of cover and opens fire on the enemy location in two short controlled bursts to have them keep their heads down as they advance. None of the attacking soldiers notice the severe lack of return fire from the enemy encampment expected to be a major communications hub for this sector of the city. As soon as the other team is in position and firing on the soviets Heinrich and his squad take off at a sprint to the next segment of cover available which is right in the sightlines of a team of soviet riflemen who currently laying low until the incoming fire slackens Heinrich is only able to hear gunfire the blood pumping through his veins, and the crunching of snow beneath his booted feet. As he slides into cover behind a piece of destroyed wall Wilhelm comes to a halt next to him one of their fireteam members is currently pinned further back in cover as the fourth one a young one if Heinrich remembers correctly is hurrying up to the two of them.

Unbeknownst to any of the Soldiers the soviets taking cover have had enough and one comes out of cover and sees the soldier out in the open the soviet rifleman aims down the sights of his Mosin-Nagant 1891/30 which fires a 7.62x54mmR round. He aims down the sights and quickly fires on the approaching German sending the round down range and hitting the unlucky soldier in the through as the round pierces the weak flesh of the man neck tearing through and ricocheting out the other side of the neck as the boy drops like a sack of potatoes he can't help but gurgle and reach his hands towards his neck and try and stem the blood flow…

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Heinrich!"

Wilhelm says desperately shaking the soldier slightly.

"What is it Wilhelm?"

"I Was saying we have orders to secure the inside of the building while the rest of the squad starts setting up a perimeter and taking casualty counts. As they do that Heinrich and Wilhelm's fireteam or what's left of them spread out and check the building Wilhelm taking the third floor, the only other surviving fireteam member besides Heinrich and Wilhelm a Soldat named Karl taking the second floor and Heinrich taking basement sections since the rest of the squad is already on the first floor. As he walks down the steps he can't help but feel a sudden sense of worry as he walks not willing to risk possible death without a fight he has his MP40 at the hip ready for anything just in case as he walks down an almost pitch-black hallway he can't shake the feeling of being watched possibly. So he proceeds to keep his eyes scanning every possible hiding spot as best he can as he moves he spots a semi rusted but usable door so he decides to check it out he carefully edges to the door and opens it peering inside he sees a rather large object but its obscured by the darkness so he walks in carefully not fully alert but not relaxed either which in this case was a healthy option for he didn't see the lone soviet soldier behind him with a knife the only thing that saved him was the soviet gave out a short battle cry as he lunged forward to stab the unsuspecting German. Luckily for Heinrich he turned around quick enough to have the soviet miss the intended target instead of the back of the upper body where the heart is the Russian hit the left arms deltoid muscle barely causing immense pain for Heinrich as he drops the MP40 as it hangs from a strap he proceeds to try and shove the hostile combatant off to get breathing room failing that he smashes his helmeted head against his opponent who is only wearing a Ushanka needless to say the results are immediate the Russians face is hit hard as the crunching of bone breaking is heard as the man's nose is shattered and he reals back in pain. This gave Heinrich the chance to gain some distance as the soviet quickly moves to close the gap Heinrich goes to do the same the Russian on adrenaline anger and pain smashes into Heinrich hard sending him into the object of his previous curiosity.

Heinrich groans slightly as he grips his hands together and smashes them down onto the Russians back the force stunning the enemy but not incapacitating him. With that failing Heinrich grabs the assailants head and slams it into the object which from the sound is for sure something metallic in nature. As the Russian is dazed Heinrich quickly unsheathes his combat knife and goes to plunge it into the mans exposed back unknown to Heinrich the Russian unholstered his sidearm as the knife comes down to make contact the Russian turns at the last moment a gunshot is heard a sickening sound of metal piercing flesh is heard as the knife sinks into the soviets chest the Russian smiles even in death as the round didn't hit Heinrich it his what looked like a barrel of black powder as the light form the flames start to arise Heinrich sees that the giant metallic object is a bomb and the Russian just set the light to ignite it.

"Well played you communist son of a bitch…" Heinrich says before the object explodes blinding him briefly as he then feels nothing and only sees white before the explosion encompasses the whole building killing and injuring anybody and everybody in its destructive radius.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Unknown, Remnant, August 25** **th** **, 2014  
Gefreiter Heinrich Sommer, Ruby Rose  
44** **th** **infantry division, Huntress in training.**

Pain the most basic of human feelings and emotions that is all Gefrieter Heinrich Sommer can feel at this moment as he slowly regains consciousness as he struggles to even open his eyes he can feel the sun on his face and notices it isn't as cold as the sun in the Soviet Union. He wonders if this is heaven.

Ruby Rose was asleep before a loud explosion is heard and people yelling and running around confused she proceeds to the commotion and notices that the commotion is coming from the forest located in the park as she searches she sees the source of the panic a young man wearing some weird white uniform that looks like its form atlas and said clothing has red stains on it in some areas she proceeds to get closer to try and help the unconscious man who is in the forest of the park. As she gets closer she sees that he is not into good shape as there is blood freely flowing from his upper left deltoid on his arm made even easier to spot thanks to the whiteness of his uniform. She rushes over and kneels to see what she can do to help.

Heinrich groans slightly as he slowly opens his eyes and notices a pair of silver discs and black and red before he relapses back to the embrace of the darkness he sees that he is in a forest of sorts but its not covered in snow. As he looks he struggles to move but ultimately fails prior to losing consciousness again.

His last thoughts are of confusion.  
'Huh…a forest weird why did I end p here….'

Authors Note: hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter please favorite and review for more updates of Into the breach!

 **Veni vidi vici** : (I came I saw I conquered)

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Into the breach**_

Author's note: Hey everyone! I am still alive swear just been hectic past trying to get this chapter don. That being said here it is! I would like to Give a very special Thank you to SirStonewall for not only helping me find grammar and punctuation errors, but also helping me finalize details and a general idea on what to do for this chapter since I was kind of at an impasse. That being said Enjoy the Chapter and make sure to read the author's note at the end! Oh i don't own anything except my scatterbrained mind the rest is the property of Rooster teeth and Monty Oum.

 **Chapter 3: Red riding hood, a firefight and bunny ears?**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Vale, Remnant, August 25** **th** **, 2014**

 **1500 hours**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Huntress in training**

 **XXXXX: Ruby XXXXX**

I look down at the unconscious man in front of me. He looks in pain as I check for any major injuries thanks to all the blood on his clothing…OH MY GOD there is blood all over him!

"Whatdoidoishegoingtodiewhereisadoctor!?" I yell frantically towards some of the bystanders nearby all of them completely lost at what I screamed at a higher pitch than normal. Finally, one of them deciphers what was said (screeched) and proceeds to dial the emergency responders.

I quickly look back to the bleeding man in front of me as I try to get his weird coat and gear off.

it is made of black leather, with a buckle on the waist area it has long rectangular pouches with buttons and flaps that look like they hold something in them. I finally manage to unbuckle it and move it out of the way.

"Come on! Almost…there! Got it!" I shout triumphantly as I manage to find how to remove the white jacket from his body what shocks me is not the Grey uniform underneath but the amount of blood coming from his upper left shoulder. Normally it would be no big deal since his aura could heal him. But it hasn't even started yet almost as if he doesn't have it activated.

I hesitantly place my hands against his injury and push hard against it, trying to keep the blood from flowing. My body is moving of its own accord thanks to the first aid training all huntsmen and huntresses receive to help with moments where one cannot reach a hospital or field surgeon or medic.

"u-um sir if you can hear me I am here to help" I say nervously as I try to figure out what to do from here. I look around first at him and then the ground he is on to find some sort of identification my eyes roam across a glint of metal near his right side as I look I see something weird it looks like a weapon but his body is covering it for the most part.

I hesitantly and gently tap his face trying to wake him up. As I do I notice he is young maybe twenty at the most. I soon get frustrated after a couple minutes and start to tap a bit harder he slowly starts to wake up from what I can see and let out a sigh of relief then proceed to go back to trying to keep his wound closed. Once I focus on his injury I begin to notice more details about his uniform. it had green shoulder straps with white trimming around it and a weird silver V on his left arm resting halfway between the upper deltoid and elbow joint. His black leather gloves are thick and worn meant for cold weather what surprises me the most is how worn and weathered his uniform is, what I do next is work on unbuckling his helmet it is weird but kind of neat in a way as it doesn't cover his whole entire face like some helmets or only the top of the head and leaving the mouth open like the atlesian helmets. After managing to get the helmet undone I notice his hair is cut in a military style but it is interesting in its own right his hair is light brown almost like cream filled coffee.

I look down at his chest and see a silver eagle on the right side of his chest flush with his pocket over his left breast pocket is a beautiful flower with six yellow looking bulbs surrounded by white petals in a double star formation, I have not seen anything like it before it is definitely unique.

I shake my head and focus as I see a bulge in his left breast pocket and proceed to try and check what is in it, but I hear the sound of an ambulance siren and stop short.

As I look at him I notice his eyes are opening slightly they are the brightest blue I have ever seen. I sigh in relief as the emergency personnel get closer, I get up as the paramedics arrive and go about collecting him and his things as they go to load him into the ambulance.

XXXXX Heinrich XXXXX

"Heinrich!" a soft and melodic voice calls but all I can see is white. Why are my arms so heavy I try to move them but nothing happens, soon my vision becomes a bit clearer I see farmland and a small two-story home in the middle of it all.

"Come on Heinrich we need to start planting the crops for the season!" the voice calls out again with excitement.

"…"

"…"

I look around again and see a young woman around five-foot three near an oak tree next to the house as I get closer and see her face is covered by her brunette colored hair and a wide brimmed sun hat.

I continue to make my closer to her as more details start to become apparent for instance she is wearing denim overalls, a light green long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and brown leather work boots.

As I get closer I notice that everything is something I haven't seen in a long time…home everything is suddenly thrown about as it fades to black and I start to open my eyes and see a peculiar sight silver disks are staring at me then they quickly look away followed by the sounds of boots crunching dirt as two men arrive and pick me up.

 **Xxxxxx 5 minutes later xxxxx**

I slowly look around I am inside some type of medical vehicle as I get loaded up into it I start to panic as they strap me down as they start to speak I notice they are speaking English.

"Amerikaner!" I quickly begin to struggle against them catching a lucky break one arm comes free i proceed to send a right hook at the man on the right catching him off guard he is knocked back as his fellow paramedic is reeling back in shock he lets go of my other arm.

Big mistake I proceed to get up unknowingly reopening my deltoid injury but my adrenaline is pumping and mitigates if not downright removes the feeling of pain making it easier to do what happens next which is reacquiring my equipment which they conveniently left sitting nearby on one of the shelves not wasting anytime i grab my MP40 and keep it aimed at them as i grab the rest of my gear and start to make my way to the exit.

They are trying to say something but i can't understand a word they are saying so i respond in kind.

"NICHT BEWEGEN!" I shout and make sure my weapon makes an audible click as the charging handle is pulled back and goes forward ensuring a round is chambered.

After several tension filled minutes they slowly back away and out as i watch them go I hurriedly get my equipment on refusing to be caught off guard without my full gear. In record time i am complete as i place my field pack on my shoulders containing my parka and winter trousers as i am now in my fieldgrau trousers and top with jackboots on aswell i place my helmet on minus the white covering meant for camouflage. The helmet has the coat of arms for Germany which is a shield with the upper left to the middle in red with a black strip cutting diagonally from the upper right corner to the lower left with white taking up the lower right segment of the mark which is on the wearers right side of the helmet near where the ear would be located. On the left side of the helmet is the unit marker which is a shield that is primarily red with a white stripe cutting width wise through the center of the emblem representing the 44. Infanterie-Division (1938-1943 before emblem switched.)

Having secured my equipment I quickly exit the vehicle and take cover, as I begin to look around I notice that there are only civilians around the area out of habit my weapon snaps down to low ready as i make my way out of the current area unsure on where i landed but regardless i need to reconnect with my unit and start to make my way out of the forest but stop when a young girl no older than fifteen is standing across from me she has a look of confusion when she sees me standing with my weapon.

" Geh jetzt zurück!" I shout as she starts to get closer and starts to speak

"S-sir calm down please! I don't understand what you are saying" I say desperately to try and calm him and have him disarmed. What I was not ready for is what would happen next.

The sounds of sirens suddenly fill the area as police are seen running to the commotion and the first and stupidest thing someone can do is pull a weapon on a tense soldier.

"Freeze!" one of the four officers shout as they pull out their side arms and aim at me.

What they weren't ready for was for what happens next as I quickly and on instinct open fire on the officers, hitting two in the chest, one in the arm, and the last in the leg.

Xxxxxxxx Ruby xxxxxxxX

I watch in complete horror as the police drop like rocks from the rounds penetrating their bodies and then the weirdly dressed man looks at me and motions his head in a 'get out of here' gesture as he quickly jogs away to try and elude the police. He doesn't notice a camera following his movements.

Xxxxx Ozpin and Glynda xxxxxx

"Oh my.. this seems to have escalated." The headmaster for the most prestigious huntsmen academy on remnant says while sipping his coffee mug while looking at his scroll. Seeing the actions of one very confused soldier and the poor young huntress in training who is too shocked to move as she watches the officers get shot.

"Ozpin we can't let some random man with weapons run around like this! We need to do something!" His assistant proclaimed angrily as she watches the same events unfold.

"Jmm you are correct Glynda let's send one of the second year teams to capture and secure him." He replies stoically.

"We only have one team that is available right now, team CFVY who have just finished a extermination mission and are currently enroute to the academy." She says

"Reroute them to the city park and have them secure this man alive if possible, if he is too dangerous they can use lethal measures." He says in response to her statement.

"Consider it done" she says as she sends a message to the bullhead to change course and take the team to the park.

 **Xxxxx Team CFVY xxxxxxx**

Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Coco Adel the resident beacon fashionista and second year team member of CFVY is upset..no livid. She and her team had just finished a extermination mission up north and were on their way back to relax. then a message from professor Goodwitch saying they had to go subdue a lunatic in the vale city park who shot and injured four police officers and causing mass panic among the civilians in the area as he hunts for oum knows what.

She sighs and looks to her partner, a well built young man with scars across his body his eyes are milky white as if he was blind and then there is is weapons to blades connected to his forearms. He has copper colored hair, a dark orange short sleeve shirt black jeans and sneakers as well he is currently sleeping as he waits arms folded across his chest.

She takes in her other two companions Yatsuhashi Daitchi, and Velvet Scarlatina. Yatsuhashi is a tall and strong built teen of asian descent he is a man of few words. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm has a five-layer arm guard which extends up past his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

Velvet is wearing a light brown body suit with the torso, arms and upper waist area being lighter with the legs being in a dark brown leggings and light brown shoes with bronze bracers starting after the base of her hands and ending at the halfway mark to up her forearm. She has bronze plating covering the front half and heel of her feet.

As Coco looks around she sees Velvet sit up straight and her rabbit ears go rigid as they get closer to the park and gunfire becomes easier to hear.

"Whats up Velvet?" Coco asks out of concern as she looks at her ramrod straight teammate. She notices something odd Velvets face is contorted in confusion and slight worry.

The V of CFVY looks at Coco and lets out a sigh.

" I hear gunfire and screaming, sounds like whoever the police are fighting is a tough one, but it has me worried. How many will get hurt or worse die before he is brought down?"

"To be honest velvet I hope nobody dies and as few as possible get hurt"

XXXXXHeinrichXXXXX

"Scheiße!" I shout as I duck back into cover as the police pepper the cover I am behind which is a boulder just big enough for a crouching man to take cover behind.

I frantically look around as I hear and feel my heart hammering in my ears. I let out a grunt in annoyance as another sniper round from the little girl's weapon hits the boulder a bit too close for my liking, sending shards of rock flying inches from my face.

"Kann es noch schlimmer werden?!" I yell as I bring my weapon over the top of the boulder without looking and let loose a prolonged burst return of submachine gun fire from my Maschinenpistole. The burning hot brass casings of the 9mm parabellum rounds landing on the boulder and falling off to the surrounding forest floor or onto my uniform.

As if the world has a sick sense of humor an aircraft I have never seen before comes flying into the area, expecting a strafing run I duck down as close as I can to the ground and huddle up to the boulder as close as I can in order to make myself as small as a target as possible to the possible incoming fire. Oddly enough the gunfire is nowhere to seen or heard.

Out of morbid curiosity I peek over to see why I am not in bits and pieces around the area, and what I see causes my jaw to drop. The aircraft I previously thought was going to strafe my position and end my life is hovering, not flying, or floating, but hovering! Its engines facing towards the ground and emitting a high-pitched whine.

As I watch this I notice something odd, I am no longer being shot at anymore. I am surprised but soon notice why the hatch facing towards the grouping of law enforcement and silver eyed girl open. Wait...open! I quickly duck back down and pull out the thirty-two (32) round stick magazine from my weapon and inspect it… okay sixteen (16) rounds left in the magazine. I have seven (7) full magazines left which equals two-hundred twenty-four rounds (224) total in reserve for my MP40 my PO8 i have four (4) magazines of eight (8) each to equal out to thirty-two (32) rounds for that, I also have my knife and all five of my grenades still.

I slide the magazine back into my weapon and pull charging handle back and get it in the fire position as I do so I quickly take their distraction to aim back at them and wait as calm as one can being stuck somewhere you do not know and outgunned and no form of relief. So not so much calm but trying to appear the part in hopes to keep them ducking for cover what I was not prepared for was four people to step out the side and land on the ground the first was a rather large and well built man of asian descent garbed in a outfit of different shades of green along with green colored armor and a large sword on his back, the second was a petite female in a primarily brown get up along with a beret and aviator sunglasses sporting a black and gold colored hand bag. Third out the door, falling the few feet to the ground is a dark-skinned man, sporting a pair of strange bracelets.

Last out is a girl with long brown hair, dressed in some odd form-fitting clothes and… wait, are those animal ears on her head?!

I feel my eyes bulge slightly but quickly calm down and begin to fire in the new arrivals direction aiming to scare and force them into cover, making it easier to handle the growing numbers arrayed before me. The effect is almost instantaneous as they all quickly spread out into the available cover and keep low. After going through the current magazine for my weapon I drop down and remove the current empty and useless magazine in the weapon and place a full magazine into the magazine-well prior to pulling the charging handle back, priming it to fire again. As i go up to fire I see the bunny eared girl with her hands up above her head, Is she surrendering? Out of curiosity and refusal to fire on an unarmed combatant I lower the muzzle down to a low ready position so as to not appear hostile, but also showing I was capable of quickly defending myself should the need arise.

Xxxxxxxx Velvet xxxxxxxX

I feel my heart hammering as I take cover next to Coco, the rounds from his weapon hit around the area, no particular target meant for them. As it stop I look to Coco nodding my head at her then to his location.

"Coco I think we can still reason with him, I am going to try and have him put his weapon down." I say to her.

"Are you sure Velvet?" She looks to me with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Yes." I say back with conviction, but deep down I am worried it may go south bad.

She sighs and nods at me as she motions Fox and Yatsuhashi to be ready just in case.

I smile at her and take a deep breath and stand up and slowly raise my arms above my head. Walking slowly towards the man who was shooting at us I see him pop up with his weapon aimed at me. I freeze slightly expecting to be shot but he slowly lowers his weapon down after several very tense and heart pounding seconds he motions with his head to come closer as well as saying something in a language I do not quite understand.

"Komm zu mir!"

I carefully bring my left arm down he tenses but does not raise his weapon as I proceed to point to myself then to him in order to clarify. He nods, his weapon aimed more or less at my feet. I slowly start to walk over there in order to not scare him into firing again at any brisk movements that may happen.

Once I get within arms reach I see clearly he is sleep deprived, on top of that I notice he has an injury that is bleeding on his left upper arm along with the sick smell of iron from his blood still flowing out of it. I slowly lower my arms, and again he doesn't move to aim at me. He surprisingly slowly lets the front part of the weapon go and slowly dangles it at his right side, barrel aimed at the ground. I give a small smile partly in relief and partly in nervousness. He nods at me and then comes the hard part: trying to get him to give himself up. So I try my best to get the request through.

I proceed to point to his weapon and then slowly to the ground as well as saying it.

"S-sir I need you to please put your weapon down." He looks at me confused when I speak, but more or less gets the message as he gives his reply again in that strange language.

"Willst du, dass ich mich ergebe?" He says as he motions to the ground then his weapon, then one arm mimics going up in the air like I did earlier. I deduce he is asking if he has to turn himself in peacefully and I nod slowly. Praying he will be receptive of the Idea.

I am shocked that he nods slowly and goes to place his weapon down, but then disaster strikes. One of the police officers pulls his pistol from it's holster and aims at the man. Before I know what's happening he is grabbing me and pulling me down to cover as he shouts something in that language of his.

He has me as close to the boulder as possible, and going so far as to cover me with his own body as he opens fire on police as well as my team. I am at first shocked but then terrified that it went out of control so fast. I start to Feel my eyes start to moisten and tears start to fall. I look up at him and reach for his shirt and tug it slightly he looks down at me as best he can his eyes widen slightly seeing my current state.

"Stop! Please don't! Just give up, please!" He looks like he wants to shove me off but can't bring himself to do so and stops firing. He takes cover as the police pepper our cover forcing him down. He looks at me and yells what could be deduced as curse words at the police before he looks back at me and gently rests his left hand on my head, gently rubbing it, saying something I assume to be comforting words.

"Alles wird gut. Sorge dich nicht." As he finishes saying that he Peeks over and quickly ducks back down as more rounds fly our way what he doesn't notice is Fox and Coco come rushing forward towards us.

Xxxxxxxx Heinrich xxxxxxxX

As I duck back down I try to keep the young woman beneath me, as protected as possible from any possible stray rounds that may fly her way. As I go to return fire I am taken off guard as the dark skinned man and the woman in the beret are surging forward, they are less than ten meters from me when I pull my weapon up and pull the trigger, but panic when it doesn't fire. I look down briefly and see that mud and debris from not only the Soviet Union but also from the boulder have lodged into the bolt causing it to stay stuck in halfway between cycling a new round into the chamber.

"Verdammt!" I shout as I quickly look up and receive a hard right hook to the jaw from the dark skinned man, sending me back onto the ground as I struggle from not only the pain but fatigue and blood loss. As they get closer I shakely pull out one of my Grenades and hold it close to my chest, quickly unscrewing the cap before grabbing the white cord in my fingers.

"fernbleiben!" I yell, pulling the cord tight, but not using enough tension to arm the fuse. At this they all halt in their steps, and the bunny-eared girl stands to shelter under the arm of the large man.

Xxxxxxxx Velvet xxxxxxxX

I stare wide-eyed at him as I hide behind an equally surprised Yatsuhashi. Nobody dares to move as we all watch him quietly. I notice his heart is beating faster than normal, along with blood slowly pooling on the ground. His terrified yet determined expression shows this is an absolute last resort, but he's not afraid to dedicate to it. I see Coco is tensed up heavily, ready to pounce, and against my better judgement I speak.

"G-guys relax and stand back a bit. he's scared and just needs space and someone to calm him down." I say to them and they look flabbergasted but slowly nod. I slowly come from behind Yatsuhashi and slowly raise my hands up, motioning to his injury then to myself. I am praying he will nod yes and let me look at it and work towards disarming him without further injury.

He eyes me suspiciously at first but nods slowly having known I was trying to peacefully resolve things earlier. Slowly I make my way over to him, being mindful not to scare him into pulling the cord. A few tense seconds later I am next to him and slowly kneel down and gently prod his injury to gauge how bad it is. He lets out a hiss of pain after I do so and proceed to point to his injury, then mimic a roll of bandages he nods and rolls onto his right hip slightly by propping his left leg firmly on the ground and lifting up giving me access to his first aid kit if the red cross on it is anything to go by.

I pull out a couple rolls of bandages and what looks like a powdered disinfectant. I move back and gently hold his injured side and slowly help him to his back as i begin to pour the powder into the wound and he grunts in pain a bit.

"Bare with me the hard part is almost over. Promise!" I say as i begin to wrap his arm up in the bandages being mindful to make them tight but not overly so to cause anymore pain and irritate the injury to much. After finishing that I go to remove his helmet and use it as a makeshift headrest for him to lay his head on.

He tenses up but lets me as I gently raise his helmet off his head and fit it snugly under his head. I sigh in relief and then come back within his eyes sight and gently smile. As I smile as I do I can't help but take in how sad a state he was in physically and by the looks of it emotionally.

Deciding to go out on a whim I slowly rub his head gently running my fingers through his dirty and sweat caked hair in order to help calm him down like he did me, He looks at me confused but his body loses some of its tension. I smile and slowly hum a tune my mom uses to help me calm down (cue All our days by Casey Lee williams and Jeff Williams)

He seems to relax slowly as I hum slowly and carefully I reach for the grenade in his hands, looking at him pleadingly to let go of it and let me take it from him. What shocks me is a look of not anger but fear and a mixture of comfort in seeing as i try to comfort him and get him to relax. He at first tenses up his grip but let's me take it from him and set it aside. I rest my non head rubbing hand on his left breast pocket and feel something in it but don't comment.

He slowly reaches towards his right trouser pocket and rummages around trying to gain purchase on the object in question. As he pulls it out I notice it is a rectangular photograph, as he brings it out to look at i see it is a picture of him an older couple on either side of him along with them is a another person judging by the hair but the face and rest of their body is covered by his thumb. He looks to me then looks back to his photo as he slowly and hesitantly removes his thumb from covering the fourth person. My mouth is agape as the last person in the picture is a spitting image of myself without the bunny ears. As the revelation dawns on me i notice another very important piece of information...there is a ring on each their left hands more specifically the ring finger. But when I quickly look down I notice his ring is missing.

He looks at me with hope in his eyes but quickly shakes his head as he finally starts to say something over and over again as he shakes his head harder. Beginning to have what appears to be a panic attack.

"Nein! Nein! Nein!" he keeps repeating it over and over again as he starts to break down and hyperventilate as his eyes widen in shock trying to grasp the situation.

Not knowing what else to do I gently pull him into a tight embrace as I gently rub his head and whisper comforting words into his ear as I rock him back in forth slowly in order to help him calm down. I gently lean back to look at him and notice the haunted and dead look in his dull brown eyes which have seen so much destruction and loss in such a short time. The whites of his eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep.

After looking blankly at me for a moment he clenches his eyes shut and leans his head on me, his tears washing some of the encrusted mud from his face as he shakes. He says something saddening, purely by the way he says it.

"Astrid tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!" He keeps saying the same phrase over and over again as he grips me tightly and continues to shake as his tears continue to fall. I can tell he is completely broken on the inside, and out of instinct tighten my embrace of him as I keep gently rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh everything will be okay." I say softly as the rest of my team looks at the scene going on without any idea how to proceed. On one hand they want to get us separated, but on the other they hate seeing a person so emotionally broken.

After several minutes him letting out all his pent up emotions he starts to calm down, and I notice that all the adrenaline seems to have left his system as he slowly starts to close his eyes and falls asleep in my arms. I feel obligated to continue to hold him and gently rub his head as he sleeps.

Soon the sound of a bullhead is heard as it lands several feet away. We collect his scattered equipment and Yatsuhashi carefully picks up the man and sets him on the stretcher in the middle of the passenger compartment. I sit next to him and continue to rub his head to help him relax as Fox and Coco gently strap him down enough so he doesn't get hurt. Once everyone is set we take off and start the trip back to beacon.

Author's Note: Hey all I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Into the breach! If so or you have recommendations on how to make it better or more enjoyable feel free to let me know! Please feel free to drop a review and if you enjoyed it then please hit that favorite button! Also there is a translation down below if you are wondering what Heinrich was saying! Before I go i would once again like to give a very special shoutout and thank you to SirStonewall and I highly encourage you guys to go check out some of his work they are amazing reads! Till next time everyone Giblets out!

(Translations)

Kann es noch schlimmer werden?! - Can it get any worse?!

Komm zu mir!- Come to me!

Willst du, dass ich mich ergebe? - Do you want me to surrender?

Alles wird gut. Sorge dich nicht. - Everything will be fine. Do not worry.

fernbleiben! - Stay away!

Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! - I'm sorry! I am sorry!


End file.
